A bundle of Joy
by ness345
Summary: Sequal to 'the return of Maeve'. Sinbad and crew land on an uncharted island and meet Lottie, a slave girl. Will she manage to bring Maeve and Sinbad closer?
1. Legends

The crew had arrived at an unknown island after being caught in a storm. They'd split up to try and discover where they were.

Maeve took Dermott inland to see if she could find a village. She was walking along when she felt something tug at the bottom of her dress. She looked down to see a small girl standing there. She had no shoes and wore a sand colored rag as an excuse for a dress.

Maeve bent down on one knee so that she was eye level with the girl.

"Hello" she smiled. "What's your name?"

"Me Lottie" replied the child. "Is he yours?" she added pointing to Dermott who was perched on Maeve's arm.

"His name's Dermott, would you like to stroke him?". Lottie nodded eagerly, so Maeve moved her arm towards Lottie so that she could reach Dermott.

"Your so lucky" smiled Lottie, gently stroking Dermott. Maeve just smiled.

"Lottie" came a sudden voice. "Thank God I've found you. I've warned you about running off like that before."

"I'm sorry mummy" said Lottie.

"It's ok. I'm just glad they didn't find you first" she replied scooping the little girl up in a motherly embrace.

"They?" asked a curious Maeve.

"Oh, I'm sorry" smiled the woman. "My names Erika. I see you've met Lottie".

"She's lovely isn't she." smiled Maeve.

"She's a strong character. It'll get her into trouble someday."

Off in the distance a siren sounds.

"Oh no. They've realized were missing." She turned to Maeve. "You couldn't do me a favor could you?"

"What?" asked Maeve.

"Take care of Lottie for me." She pleaded.

"Of course, but why?"

"I'm a slave at the castle, Lottie was born into slavery. But the Queen dislikes her and treats her badly. She doesn't deserve it." Erika sobbed.

"Of course" answered Maeve. "I'd be happy to help"

"Don't let her be seen. The Queen has spies all round this island, she is not safe."

"Ok, but soon I shall return for you,"

"There's nothing you can do" sighed Erika.

"Not alone, but when I tell Sinbad and the others..."

"The legendary Sinbad the Sailor?" She gasped.

"Yes, I am a member of his crew." replied Maeve.

"Your Maeve!" she gasped.

"Yes. How did you..." started Maeve uncertainly.

"You and Sinbad are legends here. You are well known, and not safe. The King and Queen would give a great reward for your capture...you must not let anyone know who you are!"

"Thanks for the warning."

Rustling sounds and shouts sounded behind them. Erika handed Lottie over to Maeve.

"Quick, before they see you." said Erika.

"Bye mummy" smiled Lottie waving.

Then Maeve carried Lottie into the bushes before the army appeared.


	2. Is he my daddy?

Maeve carried Lottie to the nearest clothes stall where she brought her a new dress, sandals and hat. Lottie squealed in delight and quickly changed into her new outfit.

"Can I call you Lily, and pretend to be your mummy?" Maeve asked.

"Yes, I like Lilies. And I like you." replied Lottie happily.

Maeve carried Lottie to where they were to meet Sinbad. On the way they saw many soldiers hunting through the buildings. Maeve quickened her pace. If any of them discovered Sinbad, then they would be in trouble. She saw Sinbad waiting for her.

"Hi Maeve" he smiled. "And who's this then?"

"Is this my daddy?" asked a smiling Lottie.

"If you wish sweetheart. This is Lottie, I'll explain later." She replied quickly, seeing a soldier make his way towards them.

"Who are you?" he asked them. Maeve, having already prepared an answer, quickly replied before Sinbad got chance too.

"I'm Maria" Maeve lied. "And this is my husband Shaun and our daughter Lily." Sinbad, too shocked to speak, didn't correct her.

"A slave girl is on the loose." spoke the soldier.

"If we see her we'll let you know." confirmed Maeve.

"It is also rumored that Sinbad and Maeve are ashore. You know about the reward?" he said.

"Yes. We'll keep a look out for them." she replied.

"Thank you." said the soldier before walking off.

"What was all that about?" asked a bewildered Sinbad.

"It's a long story" answered Maeve. "I'll tell you when we find the others and are safely back on the ship." Sinbad, still looking confused, did as she instructed and followed her back to the Nomad.

They found the others waiting for them in the galley.

"Any luck?" asked Sinbad.

"No" answered Firouz. "We didn't see anyone."

"All we saw were soldiers searching the place." added Doubar. "You?"

"That's all I saw too. But I think Maeve holds the key." replied Sinbad.

They hadn't taken much notice of Maeve when she entered. All eyes had been on Sinbad, but now they turned to see Maeve sitting with Lottie in her lap.

"Who've you got there Maeve?" asked Doubar

"This is Lottie. She's the one those soldiers were hunting for." she replied.

"Then why do you have her?" enquired Firouz.

"I met her whilst walking. Her mother asked me to keep her safe."

"Safe from what?" asked Firouz.

"I think" interjected Sinbad. "You'd best start from the beginning."


	3. Toy collectors?

"Right. Lottie's mum, Erika, was brought into slavery a few years ago. She was pregnant with Lottie when she was. Anyway, Lottie was born into slavery. But the Queen dislikes her and treats her cruelly. So Erika asked me to take care of Lottie for her." finished Maeve. This cleared up the others questions, but it still left Sinbad confused.

"Well, I understand why you changed her name to Lily, but why did you change our names? And why did you say we were married?" he questioned.

Maeve blushed as Rongar raised his eyebrows and Firouz and Doubar laughed. Lottie tried to help her out.

"We were playing mummies and daddies." she nodded seriously.

"And who's idea was it?" asked Firouz.

"Mummy's." replied Lottie.

"Before you start with the tormenting" said Maeve quickly. "At least let me explain first."

"Ok." agreed Doubar. "But if you don't have a good explanation..."

"..you can taunt all you want." Maeve took a deep breath before starting. "The other thing Erika told me before she left is that no one must know who we are. She said that Sinbad and I are legends and that the King and Queen will give a reward for our capture." She shivered at the thought.

"5,000 pieces of gold for both of you." chirped in Lottie.

"Pardon?" asked Doubar disbelievingly.

"Or 2,000 pieces for one." she finished.

"But why?" asked Sinbad.

"What are we legendary for?" questioned Maeve.

"Being beautiful." replied Lottie.

"I don't understand." sighed Firouz.

"Oh yeah." Lottie laughed. "Mummy used to say that they have lots of toys. But that they like exotic ones best or something."

"I still don't get it. What do a bunch of toy collectors want with us?" complained Sinbad. Maeve rolled her eyes; she knew jolly well where this was heading. But she tried to help Sinbad out a little.

"Lottie, do the Queen and King always sleep in the same room?" she asked.

"Of course not." Laughed Lottie, thinking the idea very silly.

"And they have servants" prompted Maeve.

"Course." smiled Lottie. "The Queen has the boys and the King has the girls."

"Where do they sleep?" asked Sinbad cautiously.

"In their own rooms. But one always sleeps with the king or Queen to protect them and keep them company. Oh, and sometimes, they need more than one with them for extra protection." she smiled.

Maeve almost fainted at the thought. 'Thank goodness Lottie still has her childhood innocence' she thought.

"Does that answer your question?" Asked Maeve shakily.

"Unfortunately" he responded. "Do you know what this island is called?"

"Easter Island." she replied.

"That's a funny name" smiled Doubar.

"Easter is a Christian festival. It's when they celebrate Jesus dieing and rising from the dead." informed Maeve.

"Yes" smiled Lottie. "And then we all have a big party."

"Lottie" Maeve asked. "Would you like to help Uncle Doubar make some pancakes?"

"Yes please" smiled Lottie.

"Come on then you." smiled Doubar, picking Lottie up. "Uncle Doubar" he repeated. "Is that a hint Maeve?"

"Be gone before I fry you Tubby!" she warned.


	4. Plans

When Doubar and Lottie were out of sight the four started a less child friendly conversation.

"We have to free the slaves." sighed Maeve.

"But how?" asked Firouz.

"Carefully" answered Sinbad. "I don't fancy losing Maeve or myself to slavery. Especially not that sort of slavery."

"I thought you'd enjoy it" smiled Maeve sarcastically.

"Don't you two start" intervened Firouz. "As much as you'd hate to admit it, you know you'd hate to see the other put through that. More than you'd hate it yourself."

They went to dismiss this idea, but they couldn't, they knew it was true.

"So what are we going to do then?" asked Sinbad.

"I suggest we find out some more information about the castle and the King and Queen before we barge in there. Remember, we have a lot to risk if this goes wrong. The slaves lives depend on it." replied Maeve.

"Not to mention our freedoms" added Sinbad.

"So tomorrow we go ask for information about the King and Queen, and their castle and slaves." supplemented Firouz.

"But we have to be careful about who we ask. Erika said this island is full of the Queen's spies. We have to avoid them at all costs." Maeve stated.

"And I suggest, Maeve, that you spend the day with Lottie and find out more information with her." Said Sinbad.

"Are you trying to leave me behind sailor?"

"That's only because I don't want you to be found out, and him to...well... you know." he finished uncertainly. Maeve smiled understandingly.

"That may stop you worrying about me." she replied. "But it won't stop me worrying about you."

"In that case" butted in Firouz. "I think Rongar has a solution. Right Rongar"

Rongar nodded. As Firouz continued.

"We suggest Lottie takes you BOTH sightseeing. They already think you're married anyway."

"And I could keep my eye on you." smiled Sinbad.

"I think it's the other way around, sailor." laughed Maeve.

"But you could have done that anyway" laughed Sinbad, signaling Dermott.

"Aye" she replied. "But now I can keep my eye on everyone" laughed Maeve. "Especially Doubar!"

"That would be useful" smiled Sinbad knowingly.

"Then it's settled" smiled Firouz. "Rongar, Doubar, Dermott and I shall gather information out of the villagers, and you two shall go sightseeing with Lottie"


	5. lullaby

"Dinner is served" pronounced Doubar upon entering the room. Behind him was Lottie, carrying a big tray of pancakes.

"Look what me made mummy" said Lottie proudly.

"Did you make them yourself?" asked Maeve.

"Yes" smiled Lottie. "And Uncle Doubar helped lots."

"Aye, but lassie here did all the work" said Doubar fondly.

"Where do you want to sit?" asked Firouz kindly.

"Next to mummy and daddy" decided Lottie. So Lottie made Sinbad move and sit right next to Maeve before planting herself on his lap.

Dinner was full of stories of the crews past adventures. Lottie listened in awe as the crew recited the tales. She especially liked the story about the Vorgan and made Doubar tell it twice. She even wanted a demonstration of the kiss, but neither Maeve nor Sinbad were willing to comply.

However, it had been a long day, and Lottie grew tired. She crawled onto Maeve's lap and cuddled up to her. Maeve wrapped her arms around her and gently rocked her back and forth. At the end of the story she stood up, with Lottie in her arms, causing Lottie to stir.

"Say goodnight Lottie." said Maeve softly.

"Night night" she yawned.

She gave everyone a hug until she came to Sinbad.

"Aren't you going to tuck me in Daddy?" she asked sweetly.

"Come on then" he sighed standing up. She climbed back into Maeve's arms and they made their way to Maeve's cabin. Maeve stood and gently rocked Lottie whilst Sinbad put up a small hammock. Then Maeve carefully placed the half asleep Lottie in it.

"Daddy" she yawned. "Sing to me". He looked at Maeve, she just nodded and smiled. So Sinbad started to sing the lullaby that his mother used to sing to him, whilst Maeve gently rocked the hammock. Lottie yawned again and pointed to Maeve. She nodded and started to sing with Sinbad. By the end of the song, Lottie was sound asleep. Sinbad went up to her and gently kissed her forehead.

"Night Lottie" he whispered. He went over to Maeve.

"You coming?" he asked quietly.

"I'll just watch her for a minute" she smiled.

Sinbad nodded, gave her a smile before going out the door.

Maeve sighed. 'This is all very nice' she thought. 'But what happens when I have to give it all up? I don't think I'll be able to.'


	6. What's wrong with the Nomad?

Maeve joined the rest of the crew a while later.

"She's a sweet one that one" commented Doubar.

"Aye, she is" sighed Maeve distantly.

"Now don't go getting broody on us" laughed Doubar.

"I'm not, I just...I'll miss her" she answered giving a week smile.

"I know lass, and you'll make a great mother someday. But not for a while I hope!" he smiled.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because we'll be sorry to lose you again" said Doubar. Maeve smiled.

"I don't understand" said a rather confused Firouz.

"Well, when Maeve has a babe, she'll have to look after it ashore. This is no place to raise a child." explained Doubar.

"What's wrong with the Nomad?" argued Sinbad.

"There's nothing wrong with the Nomad. I think he was referring to the trouble you always seem to attract" smiled Maeve kindly.

"I suppose monsters and demons are a bit much for a child" he agreed.

"And even if you put him below deck out of harms way, there's no way you'd be able to keep Maeve down there" laughed Doubar.

"Too right" laughed Maeve.

"Aye, it's not right for a small child to be worried about losing his mum that young. And what if he did?" said Sinbad a little more seriously.

"And what about the father?" contributed Firouz. "I'm sure he wouldn't approve of his child and wife facing all that danger."

This shocked everyone into silence; for they all hoped the father would be Sinbad, (Even if some would never admit it!). But Firouz knew this.

"Would you Sinbad!" he added causing he, Doubar and Rongar to start laughing. Maeve just rolled her eyes as Sinbad turned red.

"Not that he hasn't tried!" laughed Doubar.

"Wasn't very successful though was he!" added Firouz.

"I'm a member of this crew aren't I? I pull my weight around here don't I? I will not..." started Maeve.

"...be left behind" finished everyone else before bursting out laughing.

"Yes, we know Maeve." laughed Sinbad.

"You should feel special Maeve, Sinbad cares about whether you get hurt. He doesn't care about us though." smiled Doubar.

"That's not true and you know it." stated Sinbad. He knew he was digging himself into a hole, but he couldn't help it.

"Oh, so you don't care if she gets hurt" taunted Firouz.

"Of course I care if she gets hurt, and I care about whether each of you gets hurt too." he answered.

"Then why do you want to leave her out of fights then if it's not because you care for her more than the rest of us? Do you feel that she can't fight as well as the rest of us?" quizzed Doubar. Maeve looked enquiringly at Sinbad.

"Now you know that's not true." he argued. "She's saved all our lives, many times. And she fights just as well as us, if not better than some of us."

"Who does she fight better than?" asked Firouz blindly.

"You for a start" laughed Sinbad. Firouz pulled a face and went to argue.

"Oh come on Firouz." intervened Doubar. "Do you remember the time you knocked your opponent down, only to let your big head run away with you. Instead of watching what he was doing, you started explaining to him that 'scientifically' it's called 'getting the wind knocked out of you'. Only to then have him knock you off of your feet!" he laughed.

"Well" stuttered Firouz. "Maybe your right. But Sinbad, if it's not that, then why do you insist on leaving Maeve behind?"

"I don't" Defended Sinbad. "Only _ONCE_ did I say to her that she didn't have to come if _SHE_ didn't _WANT_ to."

"Ok" smiled Maeve. "I may have blown it slightly out of proportion."

"And what about when you send her with Firouz to avoid the battles?" quizzed Doubar.

"Magic was needed elsewhere. It was only logical for Maeve to go. I mean, who else was I supposed to send?" he smiled.

"Fine, I give in. But I still reckon there's more to it than your saying." smiled Doubar suggestively.

"And if there is you'll never know." smiled Sinbad just as suggestively. "Will you?" he teased.

"Well I for one have had a long day. I'm turning in. See you tomorrow." smiled Maeve.

"Night Maeve" said Firouz.

"Sleep well" grinned Doubar.

"Sweet dreams" smiled Sinbad.

"Night" she answered.


	7. Whipped?

Maeve smiled and made her way back to her cabin. She opened the door, just to be met by a crying Lottie.

"Lottie? What's wrong?" asked Maeve.

"I had a bad dream" sobbed Lottie. "I dreamt the Queen was about to whip me." Maeve hugged her tightly, but before she could reply, Lottie let out an earth shattering scream. Maeve felt warm liquid on her hands. Blood. Lottie's back was bleeding, as if she'd just been whipped. Sinbad, who had heard her scream, ran in.

"What happened?" he asked concerned.

"She was whipped" Maeve replied shocked and confused.

Then Sinbad noticed the blood trickling down Lottie's back. He walked behind her and saw the slash marks. But a moment later they'd disappeared, vanished. He looked at Maeve to see her concentrating. She was softly chanting under her breath, then a red beam shot out of her hands and surrounded Lottie, in a bubble effect. It disappeared and Maeve ran to Lottie.

"It's ok." said Maeve softly. "I'm here now. Nothings going to get you. I promise." she said gently cuddling the frightened, little girl.

"We wont let anything hurt you again." added Sinbad gently.

Maeve gathered Lottie up in her arms and rocked her tenderly whilst singing a Gaelic lullaby. Sinbad saw the distress and anger in her eyes. He stroked her arms as a soothing gesture. It worked, the anger turned into sorrow as she laid her head on his shoulder. Sinbad gently kissed Maeve's forehead, before kissing the sleeping Lottie's.

"I'll meet you with the others" he whispered.

"I can't leave her." she interjected.

"I think you need to explain what just happened" he replied softly.

She slowly nodded. He smiled and made his way out of the door. Maeve gently laid Lottie back in her hammock. She just stood there watching her for a bit. Playing with her fringe and vowing never to let anything hurt her again. She finally stood up and walked out to meet the others.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Thanks for all the reviews, they're really nice. Please leave more!


	8. Maeve's Spell

When she saw them, all the feelings she'd been hiding for Lottie's sake came out and she trembled. Sinbad quickly came over to her and wrapped his arms around her, offering security. Maeve held onto him, still trembling and sobbing quietly. The others just watched, helplessly.

"How could anybody do that to a little girl?" sobbed Maeve.

"What happened Maeve?" asked a concerned Doubar.

Maeve sighed and looked at Sinbad.

"I told them all I could, but I think we could do with an explanation" he said. She sighed again and nodded. She turned to the crew and took a deep breath.

"On entering my cabin, I found Lottie crying about a bad dream. She said that she'd dreamed that the witch was about to whip her. Then, you heard her scream. The Queen had used her magic to whip her, just like she had foreseen." she sighed, hurt.

"Why that, No good..." started Doubar shocked.

"That's terrible." agreed Firouz. "Lottie must be no more then 4 years old."

"She's a monster." sighed Doubar.

"Maeve" Sinbad interposed. "You did something after that."

"All I did was use my magic to heal the wounds and keep her out of pain" she lied. Sure, she had done that, but she had done a further spell. Suddenly, she felt her energy draining her, she was doing it again. Maeve fell to her knees and started breathing heavily.

"What have I done?" she asked herself quietly.

"Maeve" Sinbad cried, quickly at her side. Doubar watched the familiar scene unfold. Maeve grabbed Sinbad's hand and squeezed, letting all the pain into him. Sinbad didn't mind, he was glad to help. He knew she was in agony.

"Firouz" he yelled. "Come here. Doubar, go check on Lottie."

Doubar hurried out of the room as Firouz checked over Maeve.

"Incredible" he stated. "Her conditions indicate that she has just used a lot of energy. Don't worry. She will be fine."

"You mean, like a big spell?" asked Sinbad.

"Well, yes." replied Firouz. "but she hasn't done one."

Maeve was still breathing heavily on the floor, holding Sinbad's hand as if her life depended on it. She knew she couldn't speak just yet. Suddenly, Doubar rushed back in, somewhat daze.

"Is Lottie alright?" asked Sinbad, not looking away from Maeve.

"Well, I think so." started Doubar. "When I went in there I found her sleeping peacefully, but she was surrounded by a red, uh, I don't know how to explain it." Sinbad, still looking at Maeve helped him out.

"Like a red bubble surrounding her?" he said.

"Yes." thought Doubar. "How did you know?"

"Maeve" Sinbad whispered, "I think it's time to tell us about the second spell you preformed." She looked into his eyes. She nodded.

"I knew...a spell..."she said between breaths. "of a way...of protecting people...from magic spells..."

"Its ok." soothed Sinbad, still gripping her hand. "I understand. That bubble visible around Lottie is your spell. It's there to stop any magic from harming her."

"Uh huh" she confirmed.

"Maeve, every time the Queen tries to whip Lottie. Do you receive the blow?" asked Firouz, slightly confused.

"No" replied Sinbad. "If I know Maeve, her spell causes the spell to be reflected back onto the spell caster, as in the Queen, right?" Maeve nodded. "But each time this happens, it takes a lot of energy out of you."

"Oh Maeve, what were you thinking?" sighed Doubar.

"You don't understand" said Maeve getting up. "If the Queen knows how to whip her when she doesn't know where she is..."

"Your afraid she could harm her in other ways as well" finished Sinbad. Helping her get up. Maeve just nodded.

"But Maeve, are you going to be able to handle another attack?" asked Firouz. Maeve quietly looked down at her feet. Sinbad stared at her.

"You can't, can you?" he gasped.

"I don't know." She replied. "All I know is if i don't, Lottie is..." she broke off.

"We wont let that happen. Oh Maeve." sighed Sinbad.

"Lets look on the scientific side" said Firouz as everyone groaned. "Now, Maeve's spell means that the spell caster receives the impact of the spell back. So, say she tried to whip her again. She'd get whipped right?"

"What are you getting at?" groaned Doubar.

"Then, she'd use her magic to heal herself." he continued.

"Yes" replied Sinbad irritated.

"Then, that would also cause her to lose energy, not just Maeve."

"So, as Maeve gets weaker, so does the Queen" thought Sinbad.

"Meaning, she probably wont attack again for a while" summed up Doubar.

"My point exactly" smiled Firouz. "But, I suggest Maeve gets some rest, she's gonna need all the energy she can get for tomorrow".

"In case of another attack?" asked Doubar.

"No. To be able to handle two kids" he laughed.

"But I'll be there" replied Sinbad.

"Exactly" laughed Doubar. Everyone laughed as Sinbad understood what they meant.

"Hey" he said. "I don't act that young" he moaned.

"Only immature" joined in Maeve.

"And look whose talking" laughed Sinbad. Maeve began to argue, but Doubar got there first.

"Now you two. You heard what Firouz said. I think we could all do with a good nights sleep." he warned.

"Ok." agreed Sinbad. So everybody made their way towards their cabins.


	9. Love is the best magic

Sinbad walked with Maeve to hers. They stopped outside.

"What's up Sinbad?" she asked, seeing the look on his face.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Well, you look like your midway through an argument with yourself over something." She laughed.

"I was just worrying" he said uncomfortably, but Maeve was ahead of him.

"Your worried that if the Queen tries something again, you wont be there to help me" she finished.

"Well, yeah" he admitted shyly.

"Ok." she smiled. "You can sleep in my cabin."

"Really?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Lottie will be happy to see you tomorrow morning."

"Thanks" he smiled. So they walked inside, but once in, Maeve froze over and collapsed into Sinbad's arms. She was on the point of fainting. This was an all out attack. Maeve was losing consciousness quickly.

"Maeve" said Sinbad calmly. "Your always telling me that love is the greatest form of magic and energy. Look inside yourself and find the love in there. The crews love for you, Dermott's, Lottie's...Mine."

Maeve looked at him before doing what he said. She looked inside herself and saw a tiny stream of energy. She looked nearer and found Sinbad's love for her. She dipped into it and felt a burst of energy flow through her body. Then it was over, she looked up at him.

"Did I do it?" she asked.

"You did it" smiled Sinbad. "You saved yourself and Lottie."

"No, you saved us" smiled Maeve exhausted. "It was thanks to you that I survived." Then they shared a brief kiss. It didn't last long, but the energy it created whirled round Maeve's body.

"We...um...better get to bed" stuttered Sinbad.

"Yes" breathed Maeve. "Bed".

After that they decided that it was probably best that Sinbad slept in his own cabin, now that he knew she was safe. So they said good night, and Sinbad made his way back to his room. Lottie smiled to herself, as Maeve touched her lips. Although young, Lottie had an adult sense. She knew they were meant to be together, and she had witnessed their love even through a small kiss. She vowed to help them get together tomorrow, and dreamt of ways in which to go about it.


	10. Aphrodite's Fountain

The next day they split into two groups. Lottie took Maeve and Sinbad sightseeing whilst Doubar took Rongar and Firouz seeking information. They were to meet back that evening on the Nomad. Lottie led Maeve and Sinbad into a small forest to the east. They walked into the center of it before coming across a fountain. The water was sparkling, crystal clear and was spilling out of a stone statue of Aphrodite into a pool below.

"Wow" gasped Maeve. "It's beautiful"

"Yes" chirped Lottie. "It's Aphrodite's fountain"

"What's it used for?" asked Sinbad.

"It's said to contain her magic. You have to look into the water and your soul mate will appear as your reflection." smiled Lottie.

"Soul mate?" asked Sinbad.

"A soul mate is said to be the person you're meant to be with" explained Maeve. "They are supposed to contain the ideal partner for your soul"

"It works too." smiled Lottie. "I've tried lots of times"

"You know your soul mate?" asked Maeve.

"Yes. His names Connor. He's a prince." she smiled.

"Does he know you?" asked Sinbad.

"Yes. We met here a long time ago. We've been best friends ever since, even though his evil stepmother doesn't like me."

"The Queen?" asked Maeve

"Yes" replied Lottie. "Now, do you want to see him?"

"Yes please" smiled Maeve. So Lottie walked over to the fountain and looked in. After a few seconds, a boys face appeared.

"He's lovely" smiled Sinbad.

"Your turn now" chirped Lottie.

"Oh, I don't know" started Sinbad.

"Are you afraid sailor?" challenged Maeve.

"I don't think I want to know" came the reply.

"Please?" asked Lottie sweetly. Sinbad cracked, he walked over to the fountain and peered in. Maeve stood next to him and also peered in. After a few seconds Sinbad's reflection changed into a woman. She had long, red hair and brown eyes. Sinbad knew the face instantly, it was Maeve. Maeve's reflection also changed, hers was of a man with medium-length brown hair and sea blue eyes. Her heart did a flip as she saw Sinbad smiling back at her. She looked over to see her reflection smiling back at Sinbad. Sinbad also looked over to see himself looking at Maeve. They jumped back quickly as Lottie laughed.

"If only Uncle Doubar had been here" she laughed. "He'd of enjoyed this"

"Undoubtedly" muttered Sinbad. Maeve tried to change the subject.

"Can you drink out of it?" she asked Lottie.

"No, it is against the law. Only the Queen uses this water to give to the King." she said. 'That's odd' thought Maeve. She looked closer at the water and caught a quick glance at a spell. She walked nearer the water and concentrated.

"It's enchanted" she said to Sinbad.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Aphrodite has cast a spell on it. Some sort of a love potion." she replied.

"Why would the Queen need a love potion?" he pondered.


	11. Adele

Meanwhile, Doubar and friends were talking to a woman with 3 sons.

"We were wondering if you could tell us anything about the King or Queen" smiled Doubar.

"Who's asking?" asked the woman slightly scared.

"It's ok. We are foreigners, searching for some information about the King and Queen." he smiled.

"We bring you no harm" added Doubar.

"Ok." Replied the woman. Come in"

They entered her small house (leaving Dermott perched outside) and sat down opposite her. Her smallest son crawled over to Doubar and sat on his lap whilst Doubar played with him.

"His names Felix" smiled the woman.

"He's a lovely boy" smiled Doubar. "You must be very proud"

"I am" replied the woman. "You are good with kids"

"Yeah" smiled Firouz. "He's a real softy at heart"

"Then I trust you" smiled the woman. "My name is Adele."

"I'm Doubar, and this is Firouz, and that's Rongar"

"What can you tell us about the Queen?" asked Firouz.

"Do you swear not to tell a soul I told you?" asked Adele.

"I promise" replied Firouz.

"Shan't say a word" added Doubar.

"And what about your friend?" she asked signaling Rongar.

"He couldn't if he wanted to." sighed Firouz.

"Why?" asked Adele.

"Do you mind if we tell her Rongar?" He asked. Rongar signed "go ahead".

"Ok then. Rongar had his tongue cut off for not betraying his family" supplemented Doubar. Adele gasped as Doubar shook his head.

"You poor man. Then I shall tell you what you wish to hear. The Queen is evil. She has the King under some sort of spell. I don't know how or what. All I know is she is only after the power and money. She even sleeps with all her servants."

"Does the King know this?" asked Firouz astonished.

"Oh yes, but while he is under her spell, he does whatever she says."

"That's awful" sighed Doubar.

"It gets worse. The Kings first wife, and real wife, died a couple of months ago after giving birth to their child. The Queen treats him like her own. He is a lovely boy, but she treats him badly. He is kept in the palace, and away from his friends. He is a good boy, and knows what is right and wrong. She keeps his father away from him, and whips him if she catches him doing something she has forbidden him to do." she sighed.

"That is dreadful" said Firouz.

"I agree, and the slaves are treated worse. The Queen only has one thing in mind. The only way to free them would be to replace them"

"Thanks for your help" smiled Doubar. "We'd better be going"

"And don't worry" smiled Firouz. "I think we have a way of saving them"

"That's wonderful" smiled Adele. "My husband got taken 4 months ago. I haven't heard from him since."

"We will get him back" smiled Doubar. "And that's a promise."

The three men left the cottage and made their way back to the Nomad to meet the others.


	12. Wow, you were listening!

Back on the Nomad, the crew compared their findings while Lottie slept.

"So the Queen has the King under her spell so that she can rule the kingdom and get what she wants" summed up Sinbad.

"That would sum it up" replied Firouz.

"Do you think you could break the spell Maeve?" asked Sinbad.

"I'm not sure" she smiled coming out of her trance. "I believe this is one where if he doesn't drink the water he might come out of it by himself."

"And if not?" asked Doubar.

"Could we kill the Queen?" asked Sinbad.

"Wow, you were listening when I told you that" smiled Maeve. "Anyway, yes, that would work. But you'll have a job because the King wont like it, in my mind. I believe he wont remember being under the spell."

"So what your saying is" thought Sinbad. "If we killed his wife, instead of being happy because we've freed him, he'll be angry because he wont know she was evil?"

"Exactly. I reckon we need to break him out of the spell and so that he can see what she's really like before we kill her" smiled Maeve.

"Meaning we'll need to get into the castle" smiled Sinbad.

"And the only way to do that is to become a slave." sighed Doubar.

"Meaning we'd have to free all the other slaves first" smiled Maeve.

"And Adele said the only way to do that is to replace them with a better slave" sighed Firouz.

"Meaning we have to blow our cover and swap ourselves" said Sinbad. Maeve shivered. "Unless you don't want to" he added looking at her.

"It's not that" she sighed still shaking. "I'm alright cause he wont do anything. I'm more worried about what she'll do to you."

"I know how you feel" he said seriously, thinking about what situation she might end up in. "but we have to do this."

"Rongar has an idea" said Firouz suddenly. "He says can't Maeve make a sleeping potion to put in their drinks."

"Excellent idea Rongar" grinned Sinbad. "Can you do that Maeve?"

"Definitely. And while he's out I'll see if I can break the spell on him"

"Great" grinned Sinbad. "Crew, we have our plan. Now, I suggest we get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us."

So the crew went their separate ways and headed for their cabins.


	13. Don't you mean infant?

Everyone that is, except Sinbad. True, he did start off towards his cabin, but he somehow found himself outside Maeve's door. He stood there for a while wondering whether to go in and what to say. He wanted to tell her how worried he was about tomorrow and how he wanted her to get out of it. Inside the room Maeve was also in two minds on whether to go see Sinbad or not. She wasn't entirely happy with the plan either. She just stood facing the door, wondering what to do. She opened the door to see Sinbad outside.

"Sinbad" she smiled. "What are you doing here"

"I...uh...was just coming to find you" he smiled deciding this was fate.

"Oh" she smiled. "Come in then"

So Sinbad followed Maeve into her cabin.

"Were you about to go somewhere?" asked Sinbad remembering that she'd opened the door. Maeve blushed before replying.

"I...uh...It doesn't matter now. What was it you wanted?"

"Oh. I just came here to...uh...see how Lottie was" he lied.

"She's sound asleep" smiled Maeve. "We really exhausted her today"

"She sleeps so beautifully" he sighed remembering how beautiful Maeve looked when she slept.

"Aye, she's a sweetie" she replied. They were silent for a while.

"About tomorrow" they both started at the same time, before laughing.

"You go first" laughed Maeve.

"Ok" he smiled. "I, just, err, don't know whether it's such a good idea. I mean, what happens if it goes wrong?"

"I know" she sighed. "I'm going to be so worried about you" she admitted.

"And I you Maeve" he agreed. "But what else can we do?"

"There isn't, it's the only way to free the slaves." she sighed.

"If only there was a way that we could spend the night knowing the other was safe" he sighed. Maeve's face lit up.

"There is" she smiled. "After they're knocked out we could meet up somewhere. And if the other doesn't show..."

"We'll know something's wrong and can intervene" he smiled.

"Exactly!" laughed Maeve.

"I'm going to be able to sleep a whole load easier tonight" he smiled.

"Aye. There's just one more worry" she sighed again looking at Lottie.

"I know" sighed Sinbad. "I don't want to have to say goodbye."

"Yeah. But she'll be fine. She needs her mother."

"Yeah, lets just be thankful that we got to look after her for the time we had."

"Aye. It was nice having another girl around though" smiled Maeve.

"Don't you mean infant?" asked Sinbad.


	14. Don't I get a kiss goodnight?

Sorry it took so long, I promise to try to post more sooner next time. I'll add more tomorrow, or later if I remember. Thanks for the great reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Nessie.

-------

"Aye. It was nice having another girl around though" smiled Maeve.

"Don't you mean infant?" asked Sinbad.

"Don't be daft. I already have you" she smiled cheekily.

"Oh thanks" he smiled. Then he thought for a moment. "Then why don't you let me sit on your lap or carry me anywhere?" he said in a moody, babyish voice.

"Because your a big boy and don't need looking after, actually, I take that back" she laughed. Sinbad just pulled a face before starting to cry.

"Mummy doesn't like me anymore" he sobbed.

"Ah, does baby want a cuddle?" she cooed. Sinbad nodded slowly and ran into her arms, knocking her over and making her land on the ground with a bump. They both burst out giggling as Sinbad rolled off of her.

"Shhh" laughed Maeve, holding her finger to her lips. "You'll wake Lottie"

"What about you?" he whispered/laughed back. "Your being just as noisy" Maeve was about to answer when Lottie stirred in her hammock. Maeve and Sinbad froze, but released their breath as she rolled over and stayed asleep. Maeve looked at Sinbad compassionately.

"Come on" she whispered. "You'd better go before we wake her up."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" he asked helping her up.

"Yes" she smiled back as Sinbad stuck his tongue out at her, causing her to giggle. "She needs her sleep. She needs to be a strong girl tomorrow."

"Ok." He smiled. "Night then" he smiled.

"Night" she whispered pushing him towards the door. Sinbad turned to her.

"Don't I get a good night kiss?" he pleaded in his babyish voice, quivering his bottom lip. Maeve smiled at his cute expression, how could she resist? She leant forward and lightly kissed his cheek.

"Is that all I get?" he moaned, but letting the cheeky glint show in his eye.

"I'm sorry sweetie" cooed Maeve. "But I don't kiss little boys." Sinbad pulled a face.

"Ahhh" he replied slyly. "But I can kiss older girls" and with that he gently kissed Maeve on the lips sending tingles all down her body. He pulled back and opened the door.

"Night then" he smiled. Maeve just vaguely nodded, still swaying lightly on her feet. Sinbad, wearing a silly smile on his face, exited leaving Maeve to fall onto her bed and try to determine what just happened. Sinbad whistled, out of tune, all the way back to his cabin. He'd sleep well tonight.


	15. What a pair

Maeve walked in to breakfast the next morning with a content smile on her face. Sinbad had crept in earlier that morning and, thinking she was still asleep, took the awake Lottie out.

"Morning" she smiled cheerfully.

"Hi mummy" chirped Lottie from behind a big stack of pancakes.

"I thought I'd let you sleep in, so I took Lottie out. I hope that's ok?" asked Sinbad nervously. Maeve smiled.

"Don't worry sailor. I know you did. You weren't exactly quiet!" she laughed.

"Sorry" he muttered as the crew laughed and exchanged winks.

"Ah, but neither were you" smiled Doubar mischievously. Maeve frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked, knowing the smug look he wore.

"Did you have a visitor last night Maeve?" asked Firouz slyly. Sinbad blushed, as did Maeve.

"Only Sinbad" she said, keeping the worry bottled inside her.

"ONLY Sinbad eh?" repeated Doubar smugly. "You two made quite a racket. What on earth were you doing in there?"

"We, erm" blushed Maeve, looking horrified at Sinbad, he took the hint.

"We were just talking about the plan today. I mean, we were both really worried, so we talked about it. But we're ok now." he smiled, nodding at her.

"Yeah" breathed Maeve with a sigh of relief.

"We understand how worried you two must be" agreed Firouz.

"Yeah" Agreed Doubar. "It must be awful. But that doesn't explain why you were making so much noise." he winked. Maeve glanced at Sinbad again.

"I think we may have had a little too much to drink" he laughed.

"And Sinbad was being immature as always" giggled Maeve.

"Nothing new there then" agreed Doubar.

"Oi" smiled Sinbad.

"Don't worry Daddy" smiled Lottie. "I still love you"

"You're the only one then!" joked Maeve.

"No I'm not" stated Lottie adamantly. "Uncle Doubar loves him too"

"Yeah, I love my little brother" he grinned. "No matter how stubborn he is"

"And so does Mummy" grinned Lottie smiling at Maeve, almost daring her to deny it. Maeve was torn. She didn't want to upset Lottie, yet she didn't want to admit it in front of the crew. She turned to see Sinbad giving her a babyish, pleading face with big eyes, and Lottie gazing at her sadly.

"Of course I do" she smiled finally. "How could anybody not love that adorable face?" she smiled whilst pinching Sinbad's cheeks.

"Ow" moaned Sinbad, rubbing his cheek whilst the crew laughed.

"You know what" laughed Firouz. "I think I can guess why they were so noisy last night"

"Aye" agreed Doubar. "What a pair we have here!"


	16. Good Byes and Good Lucks

After breakfast was finished, they dropped Lottie off at Adele's and made their way towards the castle. They were met by the King and Queen in the throne room.

"Your majesties" began Sinbad. "I am Sinbad and these are my crew"

"THE Sinbad?" asked the Queen.

"Why yes" admitted Sinbad. "We have heard of your reward for mine and Maeve's capture, and we've come to make you an offer."

"I'm listening" smiled the Queen.

"We will be your slaves" sighed Maeve. "If you let all your other slaves go"

"And what makes you think that we need to bargain. Why couldn't we just take you now?" she snided.

"You agree, and our crew shan't attack you, and we shall be good slaves" sighed Sinbad. "We promise to do everything in our power to serve you"

"You've got yourself a deal captain" she smiled. "Hector" she ordered the soldier to her right. "Free the slaves."

"May we say a last goodbye to our friends?" asked Maeve.

"Of course dear" said the King kindly. Maeve nodded and turned around to be embraced by Doubar.

"Oh Tubby" she whispered. "If this doesn't work. I shall miss you"

"Don't talk like that lass" he answered. "Look after Sinbad for me." he smiled before letting her go as she turned to Firouz.

"See ya" she said.

"Bye Maeve." he smiled. "Be careful." she nodded and hugged Rongar. Sinbad hugged Firouz.

"I'm sorry for all the times I doubted and made fun of your gadgets" he smiled. Firouz nodded and let him go.

"Take care Rongar" he whispered. Rongar nodded before he stood in front of Doubar. They held each others gaze before falling into each others embrace.

"Take care Little Brother" whispered Doubar, holding back tears.

"Don't worry, it'll work" he smiled.

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then promise me that you will do all you can to rescue Maeve. Promise me Doubar. At least I'll know she's safe" he sobbed. Doubar let his tears roll.

"Aye Sinbad. I can do that for you. I'll look after the lass" he said.

Sinbad pulled away from Doubar and looked deep into Maeve's eyes. They sent a final good luck to each other before they turned to the Queen.

"Ok. Let us see all the slaves freed, then we are yours" he sighed.

"Just look out the window Captain" she smiled coldly. Sinbad walked over to the window and saw all the slaves running out of the palace gates. He smiled and walked back over to the Queen.

"What would you like me to do for you mam?" he asked whilst bowing. The Queen smiled wickedly as she led Maeve and Sinbad out of the room. Doubar stood as he watched the pair go.

"I hope to Allah they know what their doing" he whispered.

"Yeah" agreed Firouz. "What would we do without them?"


	17. Outfits

Later that evening Maeve and Sinbad joined the King and Queen for dinner. Sinbad was dressed in sea blue pants, similar to his own and bare chest. Maeve was wearing a lilac top that hid very little and finished just above her stomach, and a long, lilac skirt with 2 long slits up the sides. She also had her hair up with a few curls framing her face. Sinbad kept having to tear his eyes from Maeve in her stunning outfit, as Maeve tried not to stare at Sinbad's chest. They both felt uncomfortable and self-conscious. After everyone was seated, Maeve quickly cast spells over the King's and Queen's wine and hoped the Queen wouldn't get wind of it. Her and Sinbad sat opposite one another and exchanged occasional glances. The Queen watched each glance with growing suspicion and jealousy. When dinner was over, Maeve and Sinbad went their separate ways to their sleeping quarters. The King led Maeve into his chamber and shut the door. Maeve gulped and hoped her spell would kick in soon. But she needn't have worried. As soon as he sat down on the bed, he toppled over and was sound out. She heaved a sigh of relief, removed the spell and went to find Sinbad.

Sinbad reached the Queen's boudoir and followed the Queen inside. She locked the door and turned on him with a lust filled gaze and walked towards him. 'I hope Maeve knows what she's doing' he thought. The Queen pushed Sinbad against the wall and started roughly kissing him. He pulled back quickly and before she could complain stated:

"Maybe we should move this to somewhere more comfy" The Queen grinned eagerly and dragged him over to the bed. She pushed him down, but just as she was about to join him, she too was out cold. She fell onto the bed and was sound asleep. Sinbad grinned and walked out the door to find Maeve.

He found her waiting for him in a spare room further down the corridor. She was sitting on the bed still wearing her outfit. Sinbad held his breath as he saw her. Maeve looked up and smiled with relief.

"I was beginning to get worried" she smiled.

"I'm fine" he said casually. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No. He was out cold pretty quickly" she smiled thankfully.

"I must say" he said coming to sit by her. "You look wonderful"

"I don't feel it" she replied. "I look like Rumina or some wench"

"No you don't" he smiled. "You look beautiful"

"Thanks" she smiled. "You don't look bad yourself"

"Is that all you can say? You couldn't stop staring at dinner" he laughed.

"Neither could you" she chided.

"True" he blushed. "Did you undo the King's spell?"

"Yeah. He's now spell free. I just hope this works"

"Aye, so do I. Come on. Let's get some sleep while we can" he smiled.

"Your right" she smiled and laid down onto the bed. He smiled and copied her. They drifted off into peaceful slumber.


	18. Slaves? What Slaves!

Morning came too quickly for Maeve and Sinbad; after worrying about the upcoming day, they both awoke early. They decided to go make breakfast for the King and Queen to waste time.

Meanwhile, the King awoke after what seemed like an awfully realistic nightmare to the smell of bacon. He ignored the dream and made his way down to the kitchen to see what his beloved wife was cooking.

On entering the kitchen, he was greeted by two very quiet strangers that he vaguely remembered from somewhere.

"Oh, hello your majesty" said Maeve sweetly on noticing his arrival.

"Sleep well?" asked Sinbad kindly.

Um, not really" answered the bewildered King. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

Sinbad looked over to Maeve. She shrugged and decided he must have forgotten when the spell wore off.

"I'm Maeve" she smiled gently. "And this is Sinbad, we're your new slaves, remember?" She hoped to jog his memory and make him realize what had been happening lately. The King's eyes widened, these were the people from his dream…or was it a dream? Now he wasn't so sure.

"I've never had slaves" he told them, still awfully dazed.

"Of course you have" smiled Sinbad encouragingly. "You used to have hundreds until you swapped them for us. Although, technically only Maeve here is your slave, I belong to the Queen."

"You must be mistaken, my wife doesn't like slaves. She and I both think of slavery as shameful" answered the king shakily.

"Oh, well maybe you can ask the Queen at breakfast" smiled Maeve kindly as she finished frying the eggs. The King just nodded vaguely and went to sit in the dining hall to wait.


	19. Annoyed

Just after Maeve left Connor came running in. He stopped when he spotted the Queen. "Oh, your majesty, I'm so sorry I didn't know you were in here I... your usually still in bed or, I'm so sorry. I promise never to interrupt you again." He squealed.

The King watched in horror as his only son backed up against the wall like he'd done the worst crime ever. In his small eyes dazzled fear as the Queen rose to stand up.

"You insolent little pest" she screeched. "I've warned you about interrupting me and your father. I've already shown you the booklets for boarding school, am I going to have to book you a place there?"

"N...N…No" he stammered. "I was just…"

"What is this? Are you trying to make an excuse? How dare you answer the Queen? You know you're not supposed to speak until you're spoken too"

The Queen raised her arm, preparing a spell, as the King sat dumbfounded and Sinbad watched helpless. As the Queen prepared to aim it at Connor, Maeve reentered the room with a jug of water. She scanned the room quickly, realized what was happening and dropped the jug of water. She quickly ran in front of Connor as the spell flew towards him. Sinbad watched in horror as it reached her.

With a quick sweep of her hand, Maeve deflected it and Sinbad breathed a sigh of relief. The Queen looked at Maeve in irritation before knowledge struck.

"You" she accused Maeve. "You were the one who put that damn spell on that wretched servant girl"

"You were whipping her for no reason" argued Maeve.

"She ran away, that was reason enough for me" retorted the Queen. "But now your going to do as I say" smirked the Queen.

"Oh yeah? Whys that?" asked Maeve stubbornly.

"Because otherwise, lover boy over here's going to get it" smiled the Queen as she grinned down at Sinbad.

"I don't think so" smiled Maeve as two bolts flew out of her hands towards the Queen. The Queen had no time to retaliate as she was flung backwards and bolted to the wall with Maeve's bolts of fire. As the Queen tried to struggle, Maeve just laughed.

"There's no use, there magic proof as well as super strong" she laughed.

"And so effective" added Sinbad as he came to stand by Maeve.


	20. Connor

Just after Maeve left Connor came running in. He stopped when he spotted the Queen. "Oh, your majesty, I'm so sorry I didn't know you were in here I... your usually still in bed or, I'm so sorry. I promise never to interrupt you again." He squealed.

The King watched in horror as his only son backed up against the wall like he'd done the worst crime ever. In his small eyes dazzled fear as the Queen rose to stand up.

"You insolent little pest" she screeched. "I've warned you about interrupting me and your father. I've already shown you the booklets for boarding school, am I going to have to book you a place there?"

"N...N…No" he stammered. "I was just…"

"What is this? Are you trying to make an excuse? How dare you answer the Queen? You know you're not supposed to speak until you're spoken too"

The Queen raised her arm, preparing a spell, as the King sat dumbfounded and Sinbad watched helpless. As the Queen prepared to aim it at Connor, Maeve reentered the room with a jug of water. She scanned the room quickly, realized what was happening and dropped the jug of water. She quickly ran in front of Connor as the spell flew towards him. Sinbad watched in horror as it reached her.

With a quick sweep of her hand, Maeve deflected it and Sinbad breathed a sigh of relief. The Queen looked at Maeve in irritation before knowledge struck.

"You" she accused Maeve. "You were the one who put that damn spell on that wretched servant girl"

"You were whipping her for no reason" argued Maeve.

"She ran away, that was reason enough for me" retorted the Queen. "But now your going to do as I say" smirked the Queen.

"Oh yeah? Whys that?" asked Maeve stubbornly.

"Because otherwise, lover boy over here's going to get it" smiled the Queen as she grinned down at Sinbad.

"I don't think so" smiled Maeve as two bolts flew out of her hands towards the Queen. The Queen had no time to retaliate as she was flung backwards and bolted to the wall with Maeve's bolts of fire. As the Queen tried to struggle, Maeve just laughed.

"There's no use, there magic proof as well as super strong" she laughed.

"And so effective" added Sinbad as he came to stand by Maeve.


	21. when dreams become reality

"Would somebody tell me what the hell is going on?" yelled the King.

"Daddy" cried Connor, running to him full pelt. "Your back" he smiled hugging his legs.

"Back?" asked the King. "I haven't been anywhere"

"Well, technically you haven't but…" started Maeve as the Queen interrupted her.

"Don't listen to her. There are traitors who plan on capturing us."

Sinbad turned to Maeve. "Do you want to do the honors?" he smiled.

"Yes please" she grinned as she flicked her hand and the Queen found herself gagged. "Now" continued Maeve. "As I was saying, the Queen has had you under a spell for the past few months which is why everything seems strange at the moment. You are probably experiencing some flashbacks that you don't remember?" the King nodded. "Yeah, they happened whilst you were under her spell"

"How?" asked the King, still somewhat bewildered.

"Ever heard of 'Aphrodite's Fountain'?" asked Sinbad.

"Yeah" replied the King then realized what he meant. "Oh, she used the water to give to me. That's what she meant when she said I was running out of water, right?" Sinbad nodded. "But, how do I know this is true?" he asked, although he was almost certain it was. How could he trust these strangers over his beautiful wife?

"It is true daddy" said Connor quietly. "You did everything she told you too, you even stopped seeing me" he started to cry.

"Shhh" soothed the King as he picked Connor up and hugged him. "I promise never to let anyone come between us again"

Maeve and Sinbad smiled at each other.

"But why?" asked the King.

Maeve un-gagged the Queen so she could answer.

"For the throne of course; with you obeying my every command, I could do whatever I wanted. I had power, I controlled this Island." She bragged.

"What are we going to do with her now?" asked Sinbad.

"We'll take care of her" smiled the King. "Thank you so much you two, without you, I dread to think what would have happened. You saved this kingdom, if there's anything I can do for you…"

"Well" smiled Sinbad. "It would be appreciated if I could have some supplies for my ship"

"Granted" smiled the King.


	22. Further Goodbyes

It was evening by the time the crew of the Nomad were prepared to set sail. Maeve, Sinbad, Firouz, Doubar and Rongar were just saying goodbye to all their new friends.

"Goodbye Adele" smiled Firouz. "And thanks for all your help."

"Yeah, we're glad you got your husband back" added Doubar.

"Well, I wouldn't have if it wasn't for you" she smiled back.

Rongar made some signs and Firouz interpreted them for her.

"Rongar's right, we didn't do anything, it was Sinbad and Maeve who did all the work" grinned Firouz.

Hearing their names, Maeve and Sinbad walked over.

"I just want to say thank you, for giving me my husband back, and giving my kids their father back. We are all very grateful" smiled Adele.

"We were happy to help" smiled Sinbad.

"And thank you for looking after Lottie for us" added Maeve.

"She was no problem" grinned Adele. "You are welcome to stay with us any time" She waved goodbye as she walked back to her house. Maeve walked over to Lottie and picked her up.

"I'm going to miss you Mummy" sobbed Lottie.

"I know, I'm going to miss you too" sighed Maeve, trying hard not to cry. "But you've got to be a good girl for your mummy, ok?"

Lottie nodded and hugged her tighter. "I don't want you to go" she cried. Maeve felt her heart shatter.

"I don't want to go either" she admitted. "But I have to"

Sinbad came over, deciding Maeve wouldn't be able to take much more.

"Don't I get a hug?" asked Sinbad cheekily as Lottie reached over for him.

Maeve walked over to Erika.

"Maeve, I don't know how to thank you enough. You saved us all" smiled Erika. "I owe you my life"

"There's no need. I was happy to help" smiled Maeve.

"Thank you for looking after Lottie. I heard what you did…thanks"

"It was the least I could do." She sighed. "I'm going to miss her"

"You are welcome to come back anytime. I'm sure Lottie would love that" smiled Erika softly. Maeve nodded and went to shake hands with the King where Sinbad joined her, still wearing the wrap around Lottie.

"Thank you again for everything" smiled the King.

"It was our pleasure" smiled Sinbad.

"Least we could do" agreed Maeve.

"Thank you for giving me my daddy back" smiled Connor.

"Your welcome" smiled Maeve.

Sinbad put Lottie down as she went up to hug Firouz and Rongar. Afterwards, she went up to Doubar.

"Bye Uncle Doubar" she smiled as she hugged him. He picked her up and swung her around.

"Bye Lass" he smiled. "Be good"

"I will. Thank you for teaching me how to make pancakes" she laughed. She got down and went back over to Sinbad.

"Bye Sinbad, thank you for letting me look around your SHIP" she pronounced very clearly. After accidentally calling it a boat, she was never going to do that again.

"No problem Lottie" he smiled.

After giving one last hug to Sinbad she came to stand in front of Maeve. All hearts cried when they watched them say goodbye in a heart wrenching hug.

"I'll never forget you" cried Lottie.

"I'll never forget you either" sniffed Maeve. She hugged her tightly for a while before putting her back down.

"Goodbye Lottie" she smiled sadly. "Take care"

"And you look after her Connor" smiled Sinbad, as he watched the little boy come up to Lottie and take her hand.

"I will Captain Sinbad" smiled Lottie. "And then you can come to our wedding" he added happily.

"That will be nice" smiled Sinbad. He looked over to see Maeve on the brink of tears. He knew she didn't want to drag it out any longer.

"Come on crew" he ordered. "We've got a tide to catch"

As everyone called their goodbyes, Sinbad quietly took Maeve's hand in his, offering his silent support. She smiled at him before waving back at Lottie.

--------

Sorry it's taken so long, but I'm off on holiday tomorrow so I've decided to post it all. This is where it ends at the mo...but I'm in 2 minds about whether to do one last scene on the Nomad between Maeve and Sinbad. So reviews about that with ideas and suggestions would be well appreciated! I'm sorry that Maeve and Sinbad aren't together in this fic, and they won't either. But I'm in the midst of writing a series of episodes...an alternate series 3 if you will...and the idea is to drag it out and let them finally get together at the end. Hopefully that won't spoil the episodes as they are going to be based around Maeve and Sinbad. Anyway, I've rambled on too long, please review and tell me what you think. Nessie


	23. Firouz strikes again

"Later that evening, Sinbad found Maeve standing at the bow of the Nomad, gazing out over the ocean.

"You okay?" he asked gently, coming to stand beside her.

She heaved a sigh before answering the only word she'd said since leaving 'Easter Island'. "Yeah" she said quietly as Sinbad sighed.

"Maeve" he said, forcing her to turn and face him. "This is me you're talking to. Really, how are you?" He said it so sincerely that Maeve couldn't help but look into his eyes and let a few tears escape.

"Oh Sinbad" she gasped. "I never thought it would hurt this much"

"I know" he said as he hugged her. "But I think that it would be worse if you didn't miss her at all" Maeve thought about it and agreed. "Besides" he continued. "It just goes to show what a wonderful mother you'll be when the time comes" Maeve stepped back as Sinbad smiled.

"You really think so?" she asked timidly, wiping away the numerous tears that had managed to escape.

"Yeah" he grinned. "Any child would be lucky to have you as a mother"

"I think you'll make a great father too" she smiled. They leant forward, getting closer and closer until…

_**BANG**_

Maeve and Sinbad jumped apart.

"Sorry" yelled Firouz as his blackened form appeared from below deck.

Sinbad grumbled as he walked away to check on damages.

"Firouz strikes again" he muttered before disappearing below deck.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Okay, I decided to add this small piece as I just had an idea that I want to carry throughout this series and as I didn't feel satisfied that this story was rounded off, it adds a nice finish to the story too! And I am working ontwo more in this series at the moment which one of them I am hoping to start posting before christmas. Nessiexxx


End file.
